Battleship vs. Titanic
Battleship vs. Titanic is a crossover between Battleship and Titanic. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 3 (55): Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation. Summary The Titanic dodges the iceberg, but runs straight into an alien battleship! References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers_(film) Transformers] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_I_Met_Your_Mother How I Met Your Mother] *''John Carter'' *David Tennant Characters *Jack Dawson *Rose DeWitt Bukater *Alex Hopper *Cora Raikes Transcript The bow of the RMS Titanic during her maiden voyage, with Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater admiring the sight. That voyage may be familiar... but what happens next is where the familiarity ends... Rose DeWitt Bukater: VO I remember that voyage like it was yesterday... Rose: I feel like I'm flying, Jack. Jake Dawson: I feel like I'm king of the world! Rose: I feel like we've done this before. Jack: We have, but now we're in 3D, so maybe now they'll see that iceberg better. to the Bridge. The Helmsman mans the wheel, while the Spotter uses his 3D glasses, taking a closer look, to spot the iceberg that had tragically cut short the Titanic's voyage one fateful night. Spotter: Iceberg straight ahead! Helmsman spins the wheel to port in reflex. The Titanic swerves port around the iceberg in time to evade collision and avert disaster. The Spotter whews and the helmsman sighs in relief that the infamous Titanic disaster never happened. But as the old saying goes: out of the frying pan, into the fire... Spotter: 3D glasses Gasp Alien Battleship straight ahead! of the depths, the tail of the Regent battleship, obviously displaced in time, emerges. Rose: What could they want? Adm. Shane, also displaced in time, also wearing 3D glasses. Adm. Shane: They want to blow you to smithereens. Jack: How do you know? Regent battleship raises the forcefield, opens up the torpedo bays and fires off a red peg torpedo, finishing off a nearby warship, already hit with 2 pegs, sending it straight to Davey James' locker. Adm. Shane: They sunk my Battleship! alien battleship fires off a burst of three red torpedo pegs at the Titanic. Jack, Rose and Shane brace themselves... (Title card: Battleship vs. Titanic) Trivia *Antagonists: Aliens *Protagonist: Alex Hopper, Jack, Rose *The Battleship gang, Jack, Rose and Alex Hopper were throwing a woman and children, while they were doing missile noises. *Jack said that Titanic is in now 3D, it's true (also in IMAX 3D). *The Captain and Admiral Terrance Shane were wearing 3D Glasses (but classic). *This sketch is a time travel sketch (but U.S.A. Army Forces and Alex Hopper time travel to 1912). *Chris Cox reprises his role as Taylor Kitsch but as Alex Hopper. *The captain resembles the cop from [[HOPS|'HOPS']] and Alex Hopper was throwing a lady from [[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] and HOPS doing missile noises. Goofs *Three alien missiles were about to destroy the Titanic, but at the end, the Titanic had one alien missile. *In the movie and real life, Titanic is destroyed by an iceberg, so in this sketch, it is not crashed and also in the movie, Rose was naked to paint, so in this sketch, Rose is clothed and and not naked to paint. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:Avent Garde spoof